Cavaleiros do Zodíaco & Power Rangers
by Tio Konoha
Summary: Os cavaleiros da Neusa Atena,digo,Deusa Atena se juntam aos Power Rangers para derrotar uma ameaça misteriosa....XDDD


Toei-Tosqueiras Odiaveis e Imbecis-em parceria com a SABAN

-Somos Americanos Burros Analfabetos Noiados-

Apresentam:

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e Power Rangers

Narrador:A terra passava por momentos de paz.Nada de deuses querendo matar pirralhas de 13 anos.Nada de eleições presidenciais.Nada de presidentes com metáforas.Apenas,a paz...

Yuna:Se não fosse por mim né! 

Narrador:Desculpem-me a piada sem graçaempurra Yuna de volta pro Final Fantasy Xeeeenfim...e nestes momentos de paz,Seiya e os outtos aproveitavam para relaxar.

Seiya:TOCA ESSA BOLA PORRA! 

Shiryu:ROMARIO VIADO! 

Hyoga:JUIZ LADRAO! 

Ikki:...

Shun:PEGA A BOLA GOLEIRO! 0

Todos:... ¬¬

Shun:QUIÉ! 

Hyoga:Ei,onde ta a Saori?oo

Seiya:Ela falou que ia fazer top-less p

Shiryu:Vamos ver D

Ikki:Nem rola,akela guria tem os peito tudo caído,tem estria na bunda 

A Esmeralda sim que era linda

Todos:gota

Seiya:QUEM TOPA UMA PARTIDA DE POKEMON!HEIM?HEIM?NINGUEM? TAO COM MEDO? D

Hyoga:Vai jogar isso com seus amiguinhos do orfanato p

Seiya:ELES NÃO SÃO MEUS AMIGOS cochicha:eu só brincu cum eles di veiz in quandu ;-;

Hyoga:Sei...eeeenfim...

Narrador:Saori entra correndo na sala.

Saori:RAPAZES!ACONTECEU ALGO TERRIVEL!O-O

Shun:O que foi Saori! O

Ikki:Credo,que boca de bolagato shun oo

Shiryu:Bolagato?oo

Ikki:Bola é ball em inglês certo?E gato é cat

Hyoga:Bolagatopensando...ballcatpensa mais...boquete?¬¬

Ikki:SIM!HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAAUHAUHbateria de comediante ao fundo

Todos:gota

Saori:Posso falar? ¬¬

Seiya:Pode p

Saori:Então,como eu ia dizendo...

Ikki:HAuhAUHAuAHUahaUHA,bola gato!AUahuAHUahAU!chorando de rir

Saori:err...kaham ¬¬...posso continuar?uu

Ikki:Simsegurando o riso

Saori:Pois então,eu estava dizendo que...

Ikki:AhuhaUahuAHUahuAHUAhaUH,BALLCAT!mijando de rir

Narrador:Então,sem nenhuma explicação lógica,Saori tirou um martelo gigante do nada e acertou a cabeça de Ikki

Ikki:hehehe,bola gato

Hyoga:Tava escrito ACME no martelo ou era impressão minha?

Shiryu:Acho q tava mesmo o.o

Saori:Enfim ¬¬...uma nova ameaça surgiu!OO

Narrador:Um trovão acontece e tudo fica escuro.

Shun:Eu disse que essa fiação dessa casa era velha!Um trovaozinho de nada e a luz já acaba! acende uma vela

Ikki:Nossa,que rápido Shun,mal acabou a luz e já acendeu a vela!De onde vc a tirou? o.O

Shun:assobia

Hyoga:Mas como você sabe disto Saori!Você sentiu o cosmo dele! OO

Saori:Que mane cosmo,eu recebi um e-mail dele p

Hyoga:Nossa,os tempos mudaram oo

Shiryu:Nos mostre o e-mail Saori!

Saori:Ok,pêra,deixa eu conectar aqui...iniciar...discador IG...login SaoriGostosinha...senha ...barulho de modem

1 hora depois-

Seiya:bocejoEu disse que era melhor ter botado ADSL --

Saori:Cala a boca!Desde o fiasco do torneio intergaláctico q o idiota do meu avô organizou,a fundação tem estado mal das pernas,e eu tenho que economizar com tudo! 

Shun:Por isso que vc soh usa uma calcinha? Oo

Saori:SHUN!EU MANDEI GUARDAR ESSE SEGREDO! 

Ikki:Porca,sempre achei q vc fedia! A Esmeralda sim era cheirosa -

Hyoga:Gira a manivela do pc q vai mais rápido p

Saori:¬¬

Seiya:CONECTOU!

um feixo de luz ilumina o pc enquanto ao fundo se escuta um "Aleluia"

Saori:Aqui está o e-mail...

De te matar D(não,isto não eh spam nem corrente ¬¬)

Ola,vc é Athena?Tudo bom com vc?Espero que sim

PORQUE QUD EU TE PEGAR VC VAI ESTAR FUDIDA D

(abra o arquivo anexado para um .midi de risada maligna o.o')

Ennnnnfim..tchau,vo te matar 3

Todos:gota

Seiya:Mas ele não nos deu nenhuma informação,como vamos acha-lo?

Saori:Eu tenho um amigo que pode nos ajudar D

Todos:Quem!oo

no outro lado do mundo

Zordon:RITA ESTA ATACANDO ALAMEDA DOS ANJOS NOVAMENTE!

Jason:Pode deixar que agente acaba com ela! D

Kimberly:É isso ai ;D

Billy:Afirmativo 8D

Kim:Hai!

Negão:Isso ai! ...EI,POR QUE EU SOU O ÚNICO SEM O NOME? ¬¬

Narrador:Eu não vejo o 1º power rangers faz muitos anos,já me espanta saber o nome dos outros,mas o seu eu não consegui lembrar /

Negão:SÓ PORQUE EU SO PRETO 

Narrador:Cala a boca,se não gostou vai trabalhar na novela das 8 p

Negão:Ah cara 

Zordon:kaham ¬¬...eeenfim...

Narrador:De repente surge no meio da sala 5 luzes vindo do céu

Jason:Ué!pensei que isso de teletransporte era soh nosso!

Zordon:Não,isso só pode ser...

Cavaleiros:Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco!fazendo pose

Kimberly:Quem?Oo

Seiya:DROGA,VOCÊ NÃO VEM DESENHO NÃO? 

Zordon:Eles são os cavaleiros de uma amiga minha..se vocês estão aqui é porque vocês precisam da minha sabedoria milenar para buscar uma informação,certo?

Seiya:Na verdade,a Saori mando a gente aqui porque disse que sua conecxão de internet era mais rápida oo

Zordon:gota...err...ok,oq você procuram?

Hyoga:Vai la,entra no google que você acha tudo p

Shiryu:é,e procura por "Esconderijos Novas Ameaças Perigosas"

Zordon:Foram achados 923256570 de sites relacionados ao assunto oo

Shun:Ikkiiiii,porque akela cabeça flutuante fala ;-;

Ikki:Shun!Ja mandei vc nao insultar as cabeças flutuantes! /

Shun:Disculpa ;-;

14 horas depois-

Zordon:ACHO Q ENCONTREI!

Seiya:acha porque?o.o

Zordon:O nome do site é "Eu odeio a Saori e depois de mata-la vou dominar o mundo"...tem até um blog oo ...

Seiya:Deve ser esse mesmo...ai diz onde ele está?

Zordon:Sim...ei irei transporta-los até la...mas...para garantir o sucesso da missão,eu irei mandar os meus Power Rangers com vocês ok?

Hyoga:Precisa não,a gente da conta do recado,e...

Zordon:Cala a boca,cross overs dão mais dinheiro!

Hyoga:Ta bom ;-;

Narrador:Então Zordon manda os power rangers e os cavaleiros até o local...

Shiryu:Ei,aquilo é uma Kombi?

Jason:E aquilo é um fusquinha?oo

Billy:Aquilo é um vendedor de churros?o.O

Seiya:É impressão minha ou eu acabei de ouvir alguém rindo "JAJAJAJAJA"?

Narrador:todos pensam por um instante e então...

Todos:OMG,NÓS ESTAMOS NO MÉXICO!

Seiya:Droga,nosso inimigo é mais perigoso do que pensamos! 

Jason:Si!

Todos:¬¬

Jason:Digo,"SIM"XD

Ikki:Vamos parar de perder tempo!Vamos lá/o/

Narrador:Eles saem andando perguntando pras pessoas aonde é o "Muy Café" onde o tal inimigo estava,e ao chegarem,eles vêm um cara de sombrero na entrada,e qud eles perguntam se o inimigo estava la,ele tira o sombrero e se revela...

Todos:SENHOR MADRUGA!OO

Senhor Madruga:SIM! D

Seiya:Eai,como vai a Chiquinha?

Senhor Madruga:Ah,vai bem,ela...EI! /

Seiya:XD

Senhor Madruga:Eu sou o enviado do nosso Deus,estou aqui para acertar Atena com meu churros de ouro e...e...cadê a Atena?OO

Hyoga:Ela sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo e resolveu não vir o.o

Senhor Madruga:Droga ...então...acerta o Negão com o churros de ouro e sai correndo

Senhor Madruga:Se fuderam X

Negão:SÓ PORQUE EU SO PRETO! 

Senhor Madruga:Se vocês quiserem salvar seu amigo,venham até "Lãs doze casitas del México" e derrotem o nosso Deus!

Billy:Mas qual é o nome desse Deus!

Seu Madruga:Deus Taco!MWAUHAHAUHAUHAUHA!sai correndo e eh atropelado por uma Kombi

Todos:gota

Seiya:Aff,vamos lá? p

Hyoga:Fazer o que né...mas vcs já perceberam que essa merda de autor soh escrever história bizarra!

Shiryu:Provavelmente tem nada melhor pra fazerolha pro narrador

Narrador:Não olhem pra mim,eu sou só o narrador! Xp...enfim...então eles chegam na primeira casita...

Kim:Quem será que está aqui?

Narrador: Surge de dentro ba casa uma mulher que parecia uma faxineira

Maria do Bairro:EU,MARIA DO BAIRRO!

Todos:OHHHH!

Kimberly:Me da seu autografo?-

Maria Do Bairro:Mas eu num sei "inscriver" oo

Jason:Chega de brincadeira galera!É HORA DE MORFAR!\O/

Jason:Ranger Vermelho,MORFAR!red\o/red

Kimberly:Ranger Rosa,MORFAR!pink\o\/pink

Billy:Ranger Azul,MORFAR!blue/o/blue

Kim:Ranger Amarela,MORFAR!yellowo/yellow

Enquanto isso na frente do Muy Café-

Negão:Esqueceram de mim TT SÓ PQ EU SO PRETO! 

Seiya:Uau,a transformação deles é tããããão...ridícula ¬¬

Hyoga:Tãããão...boiola ¬¬

Shiryu:Tãããão...demorada ¬¬

Ikki:aff--

Shun:Yuhuu!Q fashion! -

Todos:¬¬

Maria do Bairro:MORRAM!ESPANADOR DAS TREVAAAAS!

Narrador:Kimberly desvia e ataca

Kimberly:VÔO DO PIDERO...PITERO...AH!VÔO DAKEL DINOSSAURO Q VOA! Mata a Maria do Bairro

Seiya:Pra próxima Casita/o/

Musica de fundo:GoGoGo Power Rangers!

Hyoga:Chegamos!A 2ª Casita!Quem será o guardião dela!

Narrador:De dentro de lá surge...tcham-tcham-tcham-tcham!

Todos:O CHAPOLIN COLORADO!

Chapolin:EU! DV...enfim...MORRAM! tenta da martelada neles com o martelo biônico...ou oq seja...mas escorrega e bate a cabeça desmaiando

Billy:Mas como é burro! 

Kim:Próxima Casita/o/

Musica de Fundo:Funk da Pamonha

Shun:Eu amo essa musica -..."Quanto você acha,que custa essa pamonha?Mas quanto você acha,que custa esse cural?" o

Ikki:Cale-se Shun!Mais rápido!

Shun:Xim! 

Hyoga:A 3ª Casita!E agora,quem estará guardando esta!

Narrador:Surge então...

Bandido Mexicano:YO!EL BANDIDO MEXICANO!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Shun:Cruzes,q cara feio,sombrero,bigodao,e um cinto com balas de revolver no corpo...um autentico bandido mexicano O O

Hyoga:Eu cuido desse!PÓ DE DIAMANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bandido Mexicano:DIAMANTES?ONDE ONDE?

Narrador:Ele então recebe o golpee morre --

Shiryu:Próxima casa/o/

Narrador:E ele chegam lá...

Shiryu:Apareça!

Voz vinda de baixo:Eu já estou aqui...

Narrador:Quando todos olham para baixo eles vêem...

Ligeirinho:ANGALE ANGALE!Sai correndo por tudo quanto é canto

Todos:gota

Ligeirinho:AHA!NÃO CONSEGUEM ME PEGAR NÉ?EU SOU MUITO RÁPIDO NÉ?ARRIBA!ANGALE ANGALPISAO

Ikki:Eu não resisti D

Jason:PRÓXIMA CASITA/O/

Narrador:E eles chegam...

Seiya:APAREÇA!

Narrador:E surge o...

Imigrante Ilegal:Eu sou o Imigrante Ilegal! Òó

Seiya:O.o'

Jason:Já sei como dar um jeito nesse D

Seiya:Como? oo

Jason:Assim x **pega o telefone e liga pra polícia** Ai,eu to com um kra aqui que ta planejando invadir a fronteira x

Imigrante Ilegal:ISSO FOI SUJEIRA! sai forrendo fugindo da polícia

Jaon:Próxima Casita /o/

Narrador:Então as coisas seguiram neste ritmo até chegarem na sala do Deus Taco

Seiya:Apareça Deus Taco!

Narrador:Então surge uma pessoa vestindo uma armadura em forma de Taco...

Todos:gota

Deus Taco:Vocês nunca vão me vencer 

Seiya:Porque não?o.o

Deus Taco:Por que na verdade eu soutira a armadura El Chavo!

Todos:Chaves!OO

Chaves:Sim!

Ikki:Me da um autografo kra,eu sou seu maior fã -

Chaves:gota

Seiya:CHEGA DE BRINCADEIRA!METEORO DE PEGASUUUUUUUUU!

Narrador:Chaves se abaixa e Seiya acerta Ikki

Ikki:IMBECIL,PQ FEZ ISSO? 

Seiya:Foi sem querer querendo TT

Chaves:Vocês nunca vão me vencer pq eu sou mestre em fugir qud querem me pegar D...lembram do episodio que a Chiquinha e o Kiko queriam me da banho? D

Shun:Lembro! D

Hyoga:NÃO FALE COM O INIMIGO SHUN! ¬¬

Shun:;-;

Seiya:Já que é assim x...Dona Florinda,o Chaves bateu no Kiko!

Chaves:HÃ!OO

Dona Florinda:CHAAAAAVES! 

Chaves:Não,é mentira deles,eu não bati no Kiko,eles só tão falando isso pra enganar a Dona Trouxa,digo Dona Florinda,eu nunca iria bater naquele idiota com boxexas de buldog,e,e...TTrecebe o porradaoPipipipipipipi...

Seiya:Pronto! D

Chaves:AINDA NÃO! entra no Barril

Shiryu:Pq ele entrou no barril?oo

Hyoga:Acho q ele foi chorar...

Narrador:Então o Barril vira um super mega robô

Chaves:Morram! D

Jason:GALERA,É HORA DO MEGAZORD!

Jason:TIRANOSSAURO REX!

Kimberly:PITERODACTILO!

Billy:EU NÃO ME LEMBRO QUAL ERA O MEU DINOSSAURO /O/

Kim:TIGRE DENTES DE SABRE!

Equanto isso no Muy Café-

Negão:Até meu mastodonte é negão... TT

Seiya:Uia,q legal oo

Ikki:Que lixo...o megazord da Esmeralda sim que era legal o

Seiya:gota

Narrador:Então eles lutam durante um tempão,e qud o episódio já está no fim,eles usam uma espada q destrói chaves de vez...

Seiya:Se vocês podiam fazer aquilo,porque não fizeram no começo da luta?¬¬

Jason:É pra dar mais emoção 3

Seiya:--

Chaves:Droga,eu teria conseguido realizar meu plano se não fossem esses garotos

Kimberly e Shun:Kaham uu

Chaves:E garotas ¬¬...eu teria conseguido se não fossem vocês e esse cachorro maldito! 

Scooby-Doo:Isso aí ;Dd

Todos:gota

Narrador:E mais uma vez,o mundo foi salvo graças ao Cavaleiros do Zodíaco!

Power Ranger:EI!E A GENTE?A GENTE TBM AJUDOU!SE NÃO FOSSE POR...

Narrador: --...

O fim? Oo

musica de suspense ao fundo

Narrador:É O FIM SIM!NEM VEM COM ESSA MUSIQUINHA AI NÃO!¬¬

O fim TT

Negão:Alooooou,tem alguém ai?Esse churros ta começando a machucar...droga,só pq eu so preto 


End file.
